Don't Want It Anymore
by Nicole Lo
Summary: Lizzie has always been fascinated with becoming popular, but now as a 10th grader, she's become obesessed. When she finally gets her chance, will she become like Kate, or will it not turn out like she wanted? ~~PLEASE R/R! My 1st L.M. fiction!~~~
1. Default Chapter

Don't Want It Anymore  
  
Characters: Shannon Sea Abdul: Claire's Cousin, Use to be popular, 4'11, the youngest, Ethiopian, brownish black hair that goes to her shoulders (she keeps it wavy), has Shakira's style, (but keeps the belly dancing to a minimum), laid back but loves to state her opinion, always busy, has her belly button pierced, Muslim, 10th grade  
  
Lizzie M: A "normal", 5'4, the oldest, straight strawberry blonde-dyed hair that goes to her upper arm, Caucasian, still afraid of confrontation, has Jessica Simpson Style, still best friends with Gordo, Miranda, and recently Shannon, In love with Ethan Craft, Christian, 10th grade  
  
MirandaS: Semi-popular, 5'6, Neck-length hair that's jet black with blue tips, bold and daring, kind of eccentric, Hispanic, has finally gotten over Ethan Craft and has moved on to Parker, dancer, wants her tongue pierced, has a Pink-Madonna style, recently turned Catholic, skipped to 11th grade  
  
David "Gordo" Gordon: Not really popular, an only child, 5'10, Caucasian, has the same curly hair-style he's had since the 7th grade, apart of the school Newspaper, Photography Club, Film Club, Yearbook Staff, and anything else like that, has his own style, Jewish, 10th grade  
  
Danny March: Popular, (even more so than Ethan), has five siblings, 6'0, from the Philippines, Musician/Jock (piano, guitar, drums, football, basketball, baseball, tennis), mysterious, has curly black hair, different from other 'popular' kids, fun to be around, Parker's older brother, Taoist, 11th grade  
  
Kate Saunders: Popular, 5'6, Naturally wavy shoulder-length hair bleached blonde hair, Caucasian, lives with her step-mom, even more stuck-up and mean than she use to be, Britney Spears style, gymnast, cheerleader, only dates older guys, Jewish, 10th grade  
  
Other Popular People: Ethan Craft (10th), Claire (10th), Jacquie Davis(11th), Parker March(10th)  
  
Chapter One- Cross My Heart and Hope to Die  
  
~Shannon~  
  
"Look at them over there." Lizzie says, longingly referring to Kate and the other popular kids.  
  
"I see them and they look the same to me." Miranda says, annoyed that Lizzie was still obsessed with becoming popular. So was I.  
  
"It's all false happiness, just for show." I interject as Gordo starts to flip through his photo album of last year.  
  
"Let me see that." Miranda demands as she snatches the photo album from Gordo's hands.  
  
"Hey. Careful with that. It took a lot of time to put together."  
  
"Hey Lizzie, remember this?" Miranda asks showing Lizzie to a picture of three little kids.  
  
"Aww. We were so young then." Lizzie exclaims as they all start laughing.  
  
"Yeah. That was when …" Gordo starts to say, but obviously, I'm not apart of this. I'm just in the way.  
  
"That one's my favorite." Lizzie continues as I start to gather up my things and leave. No one seems to notice. I even hesitate, waiting for someone to say something. No such luck. I guess they're all too preoccupied to notice me.  
  
~Danny~  
  
(He watches Shannon walk by, upset.)  
  
"Shannon. What's up?" I ask falling into step with her.  
  
"Nothing. How's popularity treating you?" She inquires, bitterly.  
  
"Shannon … what happened?"  
  
"What do you mean what happened?"  
  
"Why have you changed?" I question her as she stops in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"Danny. You know that I wasn't happy like that. I'm not going to pretend anymore, okay? If you were a real boyfriend or whatever you're suppose to be, you would've noticed back then, and actually cared." She shouts and takes off down the hallway.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing now? Huh Shan?"  
  
"It's way too late for all this now."  
  
"I'm here now okay … I'm here." I say, sincerely, wishing that she would get over herself, stop being so stubborn, and let us start over.  
  
"Danny. Please. Don't make a scene. Don't get all emotional on me."  
  
"Let's start over right now Shan." I say, ignoring her last comment. "You and me. It'll be better than it ever was. I promise … I'll be better."  
  
"Do you really want to start over?" She asks, her tone becoming more like the Shannon I knew.  
  
"Yes. Of course."  
  
"How do I know that you're not just doing this to get back at me?"  
  
"Don't be paranoid, just trust me."  
  
"Tell you what … how about you prove how much you want this relationship, and then I'll get back to you."  
  
"Can't you make anything easy?"  
  
"Danny boy, easy isn't fun." She utters with a smile of gold that melts my heart. She still has it … she hasn't lost her touch.  
  
TENNIS PRACTICE  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
"Sorry we ignored you Shannon. I really didn't mean to make you feel left out." I explain as Shannon tied her hair into a high pony tail, which she had been trying to get for almost a half hour now.  
  
"No big … Hey can you fix this for me?" She inquires as I nod and start combing her hair.  
  
"If you have something to say, don't hold it in … do you have something to say?"  
  
"Actually, yeah … Lizzie I know you're addicted to the idea of popularity, and stuff, but it isn't worth it. You never know who really likes you and who is just kissing your ass." She explains as I roll my eyes.  
  
"Thanks for the advice, but I'll take my chances IF I ever become popular. Where'd that come from anyway?" I wonder as we start to walk out to the courts.  
  
"It's just something that I've been wanting to say. You know Danny right?" Shannon asks me, completely changing the topic. She does that a lot. You'll be talking about one thing and then out of the blue, she'll start talking about something else and you're like huh?  
  
"Yeah, who doesn't know Danny."  
  
"He asked me out." She whispers, trying to contain her excitement. (The girls simultaneously scream and everyone looks at them.)  
  
"Are you serious? I want to know what he said. Spill."  
  
"I told him to prove it to me."  
  
"You didn't." I say in disbelief. If Danny or any of the popular guys asked me out, I'd just die right there.  
  
"I did."  
  
"Aren't you worried he's gonna-" I start to say, but the coach cuts me off.  
  
"Okay girls, let's warm up."  
  
"After practice." Shannon whispers as I nod and we start warming up.  
  
AFTER PRACTICE  
  
~Shannon~  
  
"Aren't you worried that he's going to give up?" Lizzie asks me right after practice, not forgetting where the conversation left off.  
  
"I know Danny and he loves challenges. I just hope that this isn't a part of Kate's evil plan to get back at me." I joke, but I'm actually quite serious. For some reason Kate hates me. She even hated me when I was popular. I guess you can call it jealousy.  
  
"Kate's not that bad." Lizzie whispers as I shake my head at her. She obviously doesn't know anything.  
  
"Yeah, when you're on her GOOD side and she doesn't hate you for no apparent reason." I say with a laugh.  
  
"Do you still like him?" Lizzie asks.  
  
"Danny?"  
  
"No. Gordo. Of course Danny."  
  
"Yeah, I do like Danny a lot, but Gordo's kind of cute, but I know how much you still like him, so this time I'll stand back and let you have him." I tease as Lizzie gives me a weird look.  
  
"Eww! That was a long time ago. Besides, I saw him and Miranda flirting with it other."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure it was love at first sight."  
  
"Gordo and Miranda?! Are you serious McGuire?" Kate yells really loudly causing about half of the tennis team to look over at us.  
  
"N-No. I didn't say that." Lizzie stutters, nervously.  
  
"Kate, back off." I yell, defending Lizzie.  
  
"No one asked your opinion. LOOSER!" Kate shouts at me.  
  
"No, Kate, she's not a looser, she's a winner." Claire mutters sarcastically, with a sneer.  
  
"At least I'm not a stuck-up brat who spins all of mommy and daddy's money to fill the empty void inside of me."  
  
"Shannon!" Claire exclaims, shocked.  
  
"Sorry Claire. I can't help it if I'm loved you're not. You're every parents disgrace." I continue, anger building up inside me.  
  
"Girls!" The coach yells, obviously hearing every word.  
  
"Shannon, you're just jealous!"  
  
"Enough. You two know that I do not tolerate this on my team. Both of you are suspended for the season until I see some improvement in your behavior. Now hit the showers!" The coach yells angrily.  
  
"Thanks a lot Shannon. I was number one on the list. Now, we're gonna loose. You really are a winner." Claire whispers in a snotty tone.  
  
"You can drop the act Claire. What happened to you anyway?"  
  
"What happened to me? You're the one who all of the sudden decides that being adored and popular is evil. I never did anything to you. I was overly nice to you and you just betrayed us." She explains in her normal voice.  
  
"No. You were overly phony. I never betrayed you." I state, defending myself.  
  
"You know what Shannon?"  
  
"No. What?"  
  
"You are the worst cousin ever and I hate you. I'm cursed to have you in my family … even worse in my presence." Claire yells with a sneer and stocks off haughtily. She does that all too well.  
  
(A/N: Please, please, please review! If you like this story, tell other people about it. All feedback is needed. Thanks! Oh … and the real drama should start in the 4th or 5th chapter.)  
  
Chapter Two- I Can Barely Recall, But It's All Coming Back To Me Now 


	2. Chapter Two- I Can Barely Recall, But It...

Chapter Two- I Can Barely Recall, But It's All Coming Back To Me Now  
  
The Next Day  
  
(Everyone thinks that Miranda and Gordo are a couple.)  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
"Shannon I can't believe you told everyone Gordo and I were going out!" Miranda yells at Shannon, as I tried to block everything out of my mind. It wasn't her fault. "To think, I trusted you. I knew that you were just like Kate. You haven't changed." Miranda continues.  
  
"You don't know me at all if you think I'd do something like that." Shannon says calmly.  
  
"Miranda, it's not that big of a deal. Let them believe what they want to believe. By tomorrow, it'll be old news." Gordo steps in, but Miranda is still angry.  
  
"I don't care about tomorrow Gordo. This ruins everything!"  
  
"Miranda" I whisper, seeing Miranda's angry turn into hate for Shannon.  
  
"What Lizzie?" She asks, aggravated.  
  
"It wasn't Shannon's fault … I- I I … I told her that you guys were flirting with each other and Kate heard a- a-and-" I start to explain, but she cuts me off.  
  
"Oh, I see Lizzie. It's all your fault and I bet you did it to become popular too."  
  
"I'm really sorry Miranda." I utter, feeling more guilty by the second.  
  
"Don't talk to me. Come on Gordo. Let's go."  
  
"You didn't have to say anything. I would've taken the fall for you." Shannon says after Gordo and Miranda leave.  
  
"I know, but I've been in this situation before, back in middle school. It's better this way." I declare, trying to convince myself that Miranda wouldn't be mad forever.  
  
"Miranda won't be mad forever." Shannon remarks, reading my mind.  
  
"Hopefully she won't, but if not, she'll be mad at me forever and a day."  
  
"It's just a rumor." Shannon says trying to make me feel better. "No one actually believes them."  
  
"It doesn't matter. Now Miranda AND Gordo hate me."  
  
~Shannon~  
  
At Shannon's locker. She opens it, gets her books out, and a piece of yellow paper falls out, but she doesn't notice.  
  
"You dropped this." Lizzie says, handing me a small piece of yellow paper/  
  
"Thanks but I don't think it's mine."  
  
"It has your name on it." Lizzie retorts. "Open it."  
  
"Okay." I whisper, while skimming the note.  
  
"What does it say?" Lizzie inquires as I smile.  
  
"It's from Danny. He wants me to meet him at the Digital Bean at six."  
  
"Aww. How sweet." Lizzie whispers with a smile. "Are you?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm not sure that I can trust him again."  
  
"Danny wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Just give him a chance." Lizzie replies as if she knows him so well, but in actuality, they've barely spoken to each other.  
  
"I'll think about it. Come on. We don't want to be late for second period." I say, completely changing the subject. Danny was definitely a distraction right now, and with that D- I'm making in Algebra II, I really need to focus one hundred percent.  
  
DIGITAL BEAN  
  
I arrive at the Digital Bean, at six, but Danny's not there. That's weird because he's always on time … a half hour early as a matter-of-fact.  
  
~Kate~  
  
Good. She got the letter. We'll see how 'cool' she is now. I can't believe that Shannon actually thinks that she can still have Danny even though she's a loser now. Everyone knows that popular people date popular people and that relationship crossings never work out. Why are they even trying?  
  
I have dibs on Danny. He's older, has a car, a job, he's popular, and majorly hot. Can we say score? That little pimpette wanna be better start looking at guys like Gordo. She has to realize that she's fallen, hard, and there's no way in hell that I'm gonna let her back in … not if my life depended on it.  
  
~Danny~  
  
I wonder where Shannon is. Usually she's home by now. I even waited until after her normal tennis practice to call her. I know she's bench- warming for a while, but where can she be? Her parents never let her go anywhere this late on a school night. It's 8:30. Where can she be?  
  
~Shannon~  
  
I look down at my watch. It's 8:30. Danny's not here and he's probably not coming. It was most likely a joke … to get back at me. I can't believe that he'd do this though. I have so much work to do and … I knew that he'd be trouble. Next time, I'll listen to that voice inside me.  
  
I get up, leave a tip for the three smoothies I had, and start to walk out to my car. "Oh. Poor little Shannon." Claire says mockingly.  
  
"What happened? Did ol' Danny boy stand you up?" Kate joins in with a laugh.  
  
"Face it hon, you'll never be one of us again, you'll never be anything. You're just so pathetic, it's not even funny." Claire remarks bitterly.  
  
On any normal day, I would say something back to them, but they're right. Danny did stand me up and I had officially fallen from the social latter. But who cares about that? I had Danny … and now … I don't know what.  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
I wonder if Danny and Shannon had a good time. She's so lucky, I mean she has this complete babe that is head over heels for her. I can't even get Larry Tudgeman to look at me anymore. I'm pathetic, but I think I have an idea. I know someone that can help me … Madame Absacula. 


	3. Chapter Three- I Know That Kiss Shall Be...

Chapter Three- I Know That Kiss Shall Be My Last, No More His  
  
Song, The Tune Upon His Lips Has Passed, I Sing Alone  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
I remember the last time a went to see a Madame Absacula … I was eleven and she told me I'd never end up with Ethan Craft. So far, she's been right, but this time I wasn't going to hear bad news, but good news. Things were going to go my way.  
  
I walked into Madame Absacula's "palace" but it looked more like a shack. I guess from lack of believers. "Umm … hello?" I say realizing that she probably packed up and moved to a new town.  
  
"Yes?" I hear a bone-chilling voice answer.  
  
"I'd like to have my fortune told." I say, without thinking things through.  
  
"Is that what you really want or do you want me to grant you a wish?" She inquires, practically reading my mind.  
  
"Both actually … you see I've kinda always wanted to be-" I begin, but she cuts be off.  
  
"Popular?"  
  
"Yes … and my-"  
  
"best friends" She interrupts again as I start to get a little creeped out. This finishing my sentence thing was not good.  
  
"Yes. My best friends are angry with me." I remark, remembering the hateful tone Miranda had been using with me lately.  
  
"Ah-ha. Gordo and Miranda. Am I correct?" Madama Absacula questions me as I nod my head.  
  
"Yes. How'd you know?"  
  
"Don't worry about that. Come child, are you going to make your wish or not?" She inquires, growing impatient.  
  
"Yes … I wish Gordo and Miranda and I were best friends for life." I start to say, but change my mind. "No! I wish I were popular." I yelled out before I could think about the fact that I had sold out Gordo and Miranda for a chance with Ethan Craft.  
  
"Well, which one is it? The clock's ticking."  
  
"The second one." I say uncertainly.  
  
"Ah … you wish to be popular, eh?" She asks as she looks into her crystal ball. Her eyes turn into a pure crimson color as she chants a few words in a variety of different languages.  
  
"That's it?" I ask after she stops.  
  
"No. Put this under your pillow, voice your wish before you go to bed and bathe with this tonight." She says, handing me a bunch or weird looking stuff.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And Lizzie."  
  
"Y-Y-Yes?" I stutter waiting for the bad news to come.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
"Yes? Why?"  
  
"There's no turning back." She whispers as I leave money in the collection box and rush out the door. That was too weird, but at least I got what I came for.  
  
~Shannon~  
  
"Shannon. Phone!" Shelli, my little sister yelled as I rushed down the stairs and she handed me the portable phone.  
  
"Thanks." I whisper as she walks off into the kitchen. "Hello." I say, wondering who it is.  
  
"Hey Shan." Danny answers on the other line.  
  
'Oh no.' I think. "Who do you think you are?"  
  
"What? Can't I call you now."  
  
"What you did this afternoon was not funny or cute Danny." I say in an icy tone.  
  
"What are you talking about? I haven't seen you or talked to you this afternoon. That's why I called, to make sure that you were okay."  
  
"I'm okay as any girl can be that just got stood up by her ex- boyfriend, and conveniently Kate Saunders is there to witness it." I say, giving him about a million hints what he did wrong.  
  
"We never made plans tonight."  
  
"Yeah, well you left me a note. Tell me Danny, is your memory really that bad or are you telling me a bunch of bs to save your ass." I yell as Sharon walks by with a smirk. Great. Now she has something on me. Thank goodness mom and dad aren't here.  
  
"Shannon, calm down. I swear I didn't leave you a note. I wouldn't do that to you. Don't you trust me anymore." He defends himself as I start to calm down, hearing the genuineness in his voice.  
  
"Tell me what happened then." I demand, not wanting him to know that I was giving in, again.  
  
"Someone did this on purpose, to ruin us Shannon. It was probably Kate." He whispers. His whisper is followed by an awkward silence.  
  
"Danny …"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Nothing … can you call me back later?" I ask, needing to do some serious thinking on my own.  
  
"Yeah … I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'll miss you until then." He utters as I start to smile  
  
"Bye." I whisper and hang up the phone. Danny is so sweet, but all of this … drama is not what I want in my life, right now … or ever.  
  
~Miranda~  
  
"Sara, how could Lizzie do this to me? She knew I had a thing for Parker." I say as our dance teacher walks in.  
  
"Don't stress about it. I mean at least she admitted it was her and apologized. Miranda, she vaules your friendship and would do anything to obtain it." Sara replies in her thick Japanese accent.  
  
"You know you sound like a horoscope."  
  
"Thanks. I try." She jokes as we start our warm-up.  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
"Kate honey, wake up!" I hear a strange voice call. This must be a dream.  
  
"Okay, I'm getting up." I mumble in an oddly familiar voice that was not my own.  
  
"Took you long enough." A little boy with black hair says as I rub my eyes.  
  
"Okay. This must be a dream. No way this is happening for real." I whisper to myself as I look around "my room" which is full of pictures of *Nsync and Mandy Moore. All of the posters were starting to give me a headache, in fact … this whole room was giving me a headache. And I could've sworn that I've been here before. Probably a reoccurring dream. 


	4. Author Intermission

Author's Intermission:  
  
After this chapter, things get good … really good, but right now, I'm too tired to type what I've written on paper and I want to see watch 'On The Line.' Since it didn't come to the theaters here. Anyway, that you all for you reviews and criticisms, seeing that I have gotten a lot of them lol. Anyway, I should have a new chapter of this story up before April 20, 2002, since I'm on Spring Break.  
  
Keep reading and reviewing and don't forget to check out my "Higher Ground" story TAKING CHANCES, GROWING UP and my O-Town trilogy AND THE WORLD BECOMES FLAT AGAIN followed by MIDDLE AGES, and lastly, THE BEGINNING OF THE END. Much love.  
  
Nicole Lopez 


	5. Chapter Four- SHe Smiles In My Face, Tal...

Chapter Four- She Smiles In My Face, Talks Behind My Back  
  
~Kate~  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" Shannon yells to me as I almost roll my eyes. This loser extreme was talking to me, but then again I wasn't exactly me. Somehow, I'd become the biggest zero in school, Lizzie McGuire. I don't know how it happened, but I want out.  
  
"Hey … Shannon." I say, trying to calm my nerves and be patient.  
  
"So, is Miranda still p-oed at you?"  
  
"I don't know. Why would she be?" I inquired, not knowing what was going on in the world of loser.  
  
"You know … Kate told everyone that she goes out with Gordo." Shannon told me as I held in a giggle. This was actually amusing.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Kate's so mean. I complete brat, not to mention a ditzy slut. I'm not one to talk bad about people, but I know she has totally been sleeping with Ethan Craft."  
  
"Has not! That's so mean for you to say that. You don't even know me. I mean Kate." I spat out, as Shannon gives me a weird look.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah … I'm fine." I lie.  
  
"I guess that means you're still on your quest to become Miss Popular USA." Shannon jokes as I, walk by, giggling with Claire.  
  
"What are you staring at loser extreme?" Claire asks as "I" give me an apologetic look.  
  
"I'm looking at you … and Lizzie here." I replied as "I" started to look uncomfortable. So, Lizzie had taken my body. I always knew she was a witch.  
  
"You're even more of a loser than I thought. This is not you Lizzie, this is Kate. God, you're pathetic." Claire continues, as she walks away with a smirk.  
  
"Where'd you disappear to? I was talking and I looked over, and you weren't there?" Shannon asks as I shrug. "Did my cousin say something to you."  
  
"Something like that. Don't worry about that. I'll get her back … and L- Kate." I mumbled as we continue walking down the hallway.  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
"Hey Kate." Ethan says to me, giving me a quick kiss on my lips. My heart melted. ETHAN CRAFT had just kissed me.  
  
"Aren't you going to say hi to Ethan Kate?" Claire inquired as I nodded.  
  
"H- h-h-h … Hi." I finally manage to say as Ethan smiles.  
  
"The kiss wasn't that good Kate."  
  
"Yeah, but she's been feeling a little … blah, lately. You know what I mean? Ever since she had that bad fish." Claire interjects.  
  
"Sorry to here about that."  
  
"What bad fish?" I whisper to Claire as she rolls her eyes.  
  
"I'll see you guys later, okay?" Ethan says as I nod. He walks off and starts talking with Danny and his brother, Parker.  
  
"What was with you back there?" Claire inquired, her eyes growing wide.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The whole stuttering bit. I almost mistook you for McGuire for a second." She said crudely as I blushed. IF she only knew. "So how long until you dump Ethan?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's not your type … too young. Isn't he the youngest guys you've dated."  
  
"I guess." I answer, not really sure.  
  
"Well, you guys aren't going anywhere with the relationship and I want him."  
  
"What?" I question her, feeling angry and betrayed.  
  
" … well, I thought you liked Parker. I mean he's a total babe and almost as popular as Ethan." Claire replied, her voice growing more and more faint.  
  
"No. I don't like Parker. I wanted Ethan, I got him, and I keeping him." I told her, as the inner diva in me started to grow.  
  
"If you change your mind, I'll be glad to take him off your hands."  
  
"I won't, but you can always have Parker." I mimic her, feeling more and more powerful.  
  
~Parker~  
  
"Ethan, man … details. What's up with you and Kate?" I ask as he slyly smiles.  
  
"Nothing … just the usual. I can't say much more than that or she'll kill me." He replies.  
  
"Like the whole school doesn't already know." My brother, Danny intervenes.  
  
"That don't have proof though, and my word is proof."  
  
"What's up with you and Claire?" Danny asks me.  
  
"Nothing. She's not my type … too shallow."  
  
"What? That's not your type?" Danny jokes as he and Ethan crack up.  
  
"Besides, I think Miranda has a thing for me."  
  
"Miranda? Miranda Sanchez? Doesn't she hang around that loser Lizzie?" Ethan inquires as Danny's expression hardens. "No offense man."  
  
"She's kind of popular. It won't hurt my rep any." I told him, as Danny still looked angry.  
  
"Danny. I'm sorry dude." Ethan apologizes.  
  
"Ethan didn't mean it. Everyone knows that even though your girl ditched us, she's still a babe, and still mega-popular. She's not a loser at all." I assure my brother as his expression softens.  
  
"She's not my girl anymore."  
  
"What? I thought you sealed the deal." Ethan interrupts.  
  
"Naw. She thinks that I'll full of it. She doesn't trust me anymore."  
  
"Make her trust you." I replied.  
  
"Yeah. Write her something from the heart. Tell her you love her. It always works." Ethan utters as I stop and look at him. "What?"  
  
"I'll tell her that as soon as I do love her. I told her that last time and it screwed up everything. I'm through making up lies like that.  
  
"Sure. My brother is through with lying? Ha." I retort as he starts to walk away. The warning bell sounds off. 


	6. Chapter Five- I Wanna Really Really Real...

Chapter Five- I Wanna Really Really Really Wanna Ziggazig-ah  
  
~Shannon~  
  
"Have you guys noticed that Lizzie has been acting weird?" I ask Gordo and Miranda.  
  
"Lizzie who?" Miranda inquires, still angry.  
  
"Yeah. She has. Look at her." I continue as Gordo follows the direction in which I am. Lizzie is completely confident and has three guys hanging around her to prove it.  
  
"You think that's weird? How about Kate Saunders actually talking to me in Spanish class today. That's weird." Miranda interrupts, dipping another fry in her ketchup.  
  
"She's probably trying to get you to go out with Parker."  
  
"No. She didn't mention him … why would she do that?" Miranda questions me as Gordo and I exchange looks. This girl is so clueless, it isn't even funny.  
  
"She didn't seek you out?" I inquire, starting to find this amusing.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What Shannon is trying to say is … Parker has a crush on you and he's probably too coward to say anything to you himself, so he's gotten one of his female friends to talk to you to find out where you stand." Gordo explained.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Parker likes you!" I exclaim, as w jump up and start cheering. Everyone looks at us. "What?"  
  
~Kate~  
  
"So are you taking me to the Saddie Hawkins Dance then?" I ask Conner as he nods stupidly. That was too easy. "Good." I reply, taking a seat on his lap. Conner wasn't Ethan, by any means, but he was kind of popular none- the-less. He was the best that I could do in this body.  
  
I miss my body. Now, I have absolutely no boobs, a really flat butt, and flabby arms. How does McGuire stand being so chubby? I could never understand it. I look over to see her and my Ethan laughing together. He kisses her. Ugh! I can't take this anymore.  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
"It's beautiful." I say, beaming with happiness. Ethan had just made us official with this pure silver bracelet with a white diamond in the middle. And it wasn't fake either. He knows better.  
  
"Hi Ethan." Kate says seductively, as everyone turns their attention away from my bracelet and to her.  
  
"Hey Lizzie."  
  
"Whatcha doin?" She inquires, taking the empty seat next to Ethan.  
  
"Lizzie since when did this become the table for the queen 'inner'?" I question her, giving her a dose of her own medicine. She gives me the hand.  
  
"Anyway." She begans. My jaw drops.  
  
"Ethan?"  
  
"What?" He asks, in between smiles.  
  
"Anyway, what have you been up to?" She questions him as I get up and leave. Ethan doesn't even notice.  
  
~Ethan~  
  
"Nothing." I reply as her foot starts to move up my leg. "What are you doing tonight?" I ask, completely forgetting about the plans that Kate and I had made for tonight. Lizzie was very … sexy and that bare-midriff was driving me nuts.  
  
"Tonight?" She inquires, as she pulls out a blow-pop and licks it slowly.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
She bites her lip. "I'm busy." She answers, getting up, walking away from the table.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What?" She questions me, completely changing up … just like Kate use to do.  
  
"Why don't you come over to my house?"  
  
"Kate wouldn't like that very much, would she … and I'm not about to be your sloppy seconds. I don't do underground stuff." Lizzie retorted with a smile, licking her Blow-pop again, and this time she kept walking, even when I called her back.  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
"What was that?" Claire asks me, as I push the door to the bathroom and walk in.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know what McGuire thought she was doing." I reply, making a mental note to kick Kate's butt asap, (as soon as possible) . She was not going to ruin this for me.  
  
"Well, you need to get out there and fix it. We can't have people like … her thinking that she can just pop up and do that to us." Claire whines.  
  
"I'll fix it okay. We'll get her back … and when we do, she won't ever want to show her face around school again." I told her with a smile. We walked out the bathroom and back outside to finish lunch. I had a bone to pick with Ethan. 


	7. Chapter Six- Swing It, Shake It, Groove ...

Chapter Six- Shake It, Groove It, Make It, Who Do You Think You Are?  
  
~Miranda~  
  
"Whoa. Did you guys just see what I saw?" Gordo asks Shannon and I as I nod. For once, I couldn't ignore Lizzie. EVERYONE had seen what had just happened.  
  
"When did she get a personality transplant?" I inquire as Gordo shrugs.  
  
"Since when does Kate back down so easily?" Gordo answers.  
  
"Something strange is going on here." Shannon interjects.  
  
"I know." I whisper softly.  
  
"Miranda." Parker says to me with a smile.  
  
"Yes?" I reply, politely, trying not to let my voice screech or show that I was nervous … very nervous.  
  
"Can I sit there?" He asks as I nod dumbly. I could just kick myself.  
  
"Hey Gordo, Shannon."  
  
"Parker." Shannon replies coldly.  
  
"What brings you here?" I question him, trying to make everyone comfortable.  
  
"I thought that you looked so lonely and beautiful over here. I thought I'd join you." He answers as I blush.  
  
"Hello. She's been sitting here with us for the past fifteen minutes." Shannon announced, while rolling her eyes. I kicked her under the table. She was not going to ruin this for me. "I'll see you guys later. Come on Gordo." Shannon continued, forcing Gordo to go with her even though he wasn't anywhere near finished.  
  
"So, how do you like football?" I inquire, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"It's cool. How's dance going?"  
  
"Good." I squeak. "Good. Everything's good."  
  
"That's great." He replies, scooting closer to me. "You going to the Saddie Hawkins Dance?"  
  
"Yeah. Right. Me ask a guy to go with me?"  
  
"You don't have to do that if you don't want to." Parker explains to me, as I look deeply into his eyes. "If you don't have anyone else to go with, I'll take you."  
  
"Really?" I squeak again. "I mean. Sure. I'll go with you if I'm not busy."  
  
"Get back to me then." He says, as I nod. "Keep in touch kid." He adds, lightly touching my shoulder as he winks at me, gets up, and dumps his tray. I sighed. Parker March had just asked me to the Saddie Hawkins Dance, even though he wasn't suppose to, but he did anyway. That must mean that he really likes me, right?  
  
~Shannon~  
  
"I can't believe Miranda back there. She's suppose to be just as against all those popular kids as I am, yet when one looks at her, she suddenly looses all her guts." I say to Gordo, furious.  
  
"Well, she has liked him for a while."  
  
"So? That's suppose to mean something?" I question him, angrily.  
  
"Shannon. Calm down. You're not the only one swooning over a popular kid." Gordo remarks as Danny comes walking down the hallway.  
  
"Hide me." I whisper to Gordo, but it's too late. "Why does he always have to be around when I'm around?" I ask him, but he shrugs.  
  
"Hey Shan. Gordo."  
  
"I've gotta go." Gordo lies, leaving me all alone to face Danny.  
  
"Hi." I reply shortly.  
  
"Where you headed to?" He inquires, going wherever I go.  
  
"The library."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why not? I need to study." I answer him as he continues to follow me.  
  
"That's all you do. Study." He utters with a smile.  
  
"Well, when you're working for an IB diploma, that's all you have time for." I explain to him as I walk into the library, and show the lady our, my pass.  
  
"I think you're the only sophomore I know who's in IB Calculus and IB Music Literature."  
  
"Then you don't know ask many sophomores as I do." I answer, shortly, setting my books on the table.  
  
"Do you need help?" Danny questions me after a while of being silent.  
  
"No." I whisper without glancing up.  
  
"I'm leaving then."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Will you just look at me?" He inquires, coming closer to me. I look up at him. He kisses me.  
  
"Danny. Not here." I say, narrowing my eyes as a mixture of anger and embarrassment cross me.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Will you just go?"  
  
"I'll see you after school than?"  
  
"Hopefully not." 


	8. Author's Thanks and yes, I still like th...

Author's Notes:  
  
Thank you guys so much for reviewing!! I haven't gotten this much feedback, this quickly with any of my other stories, except the Higher Ground one, which is currently getting no responses. But, then again, all the others, except one, are O-Town stories. (Don't worry, I'm not obsessed. It just makes it easier to write when you already have five established characters to write about … and the viewers already know what each one looks like.) Anyway, keep reviewing!  
  
Oh, and if you have any ideas of suggestions for the story, e-mail me, or review again and write them there. I will be sure to give you credit for your idea(s) because I'm not the type of person to just take someone else's idea purposely. Also, tell me what you think should happen to each character by the end of the story.  
  
Many Thanks,  
  
Nicole 


	9. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven- You've Been A Juvenile With A Dolphin Smile  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
"What did you think you were pulling at lunch?" I ask Ethan, steaming with anger.  
  
"Relax Kate. I was just chillin'." He explains.  
  
"Ethan. She was all over you and- and you just let her …"  
  
"Don't you realize that this violates all of our rules." Claire cut in.  
  
"What rules?" Ethan asks cluelessly.  
  
"The ones that separate us, the popular kids, from the dorks and wanna-bes." She continues.  
  
"There's something separating us?"  
  
"Yes Ethan. I don't even know why I put up with you. Uh! I'm so angry with you. Do you realize how mad I am with you?" I inquire, trying to calm myself.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, more than really. It's suppose to be you and me against them," I say pointing to Larry Tudgeman. Where was I coming up with this stuff. "You're suppose to be my boyfriend, not McGuire's."  
  
"Chill out Kate. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." Ethan apologizes half-heartedly. I looked over at Claire to see if I should accept this. She nodded.  
  
"Fine. It's okay, but don't ever, ever, ever do that again, okay?" I remarked as he smiled and gave me a kiss on the mouth. Electricity went through my whole body. Finally! Ethan Craft kissed me … but technically I was Kate, so it didn't count. 


	10. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight- I'm Paying Hell For Glory  
  
~Jacquie~  
  
"No way McGuire came over and did that. NO way. She doesn't have enough guts." I say to Kate and Claire as they nod.  
  
"Something must've happened because she thinks that she's Julia Stiles all of a sudden." Claire replies.  
  
"So what are you guys gonna do about it?" I ask, egging them on.  
  
"You know that Saddie Hawkins Dance?" Kate inquires as I nod.  
  
"That's when we're gonna get her." Claire interrupts with an evil smile.  
  
"In front of the whole school? Isn't that a little harsh?" I ask, starting to feel bad for McGuire.  
  
"Yes, but she needs to learn where she stands in the spectrum of things." Kate told me as I almost rolled my eyes. Shannon was right about them taking popularity too seriously, but I was be pissed too if some girl was all over my non-existent boyfriend.  
  
~Kate~  
  
"What's going on with you Lizzie?" Shannon asks me as I roll my eyes at her and keep walking. "Lizzie." She says again, grabbing my arm.  
  
"Let go of me Shannon. I don't have to answer to you." I tell her as her jaw drops. This is fun.  
  
"Fine. Go ahead and ruin your rep and make Kate and her evil squad mad at you. Last time you did something they didn't like, they turned the whole school against you. Everyone called you a loser for a month. Did you forget that already?" She inquires as I give her the hand and continue walking. I needed to find Ethan.  
  
"Hey Ethan." I say in my most innocent voice.  
  
"Hey Lizzie." He responds, looking around, probably for "Kate" aka McGuire.  
  
"So, who you taking to the Saddie Hawkin's Dance?"  
  
"Kate."  
  
"Did she even ask you yet?" I inquire, lightly touching his arm.  
  
"She's going to."  
  
"I doubt that. I heard her talking about taking some college guy." I lie as a hint of pain crosses his face.  
  
"That's just a rumor."  
  
"It's not, but you're being as loyal as Lassie right now. When you find out that what I'm saying isn't a lie, call me." I remark, pressing my number into his hands.  
  
He looks down at his hand. "This is Kate's number!"  
  
"I know. Call her and tell her it's off … then you'll get my real number."  
  
~Claire~  
  
"Did you tell Danny you weren't going to the dance with him?" I ask Shannon after school when no one else is around.  
  
"Yeah. I don't go to school dances."  
  
"So? That's really mean Shannon. Danny's like in love with you. I mean I would know … he talks about you non-stop. It's annoying." I admit, filing down one of my nails.  
  
"And? I let go of that a long time again. Tell him to go to the dance with you."  
  
"Ugh! Me go with Danny? Yeah right." I utter, offended that she'd suggest such a stupid idea.  
  
"If he's not good enough for you, then why is it okay for me to date him?" Shannon inquires as I shrug.  
  
"I know you still love him."  
  
"Correction. I never loved Danny, and I never will. I can't trust him." She admits.  
  
"But, you almost loved him … that's why you're afraid to get into another relationship with him. Am I right?" I question, not waiting for an answer. I walk off to my car. "It's okay to admit you love him. Denial isn't very faltering." I declare, then drive off. 


	11. Chapter Nine: Salt My Wounds and I'll Ke...

Chapter Nine- Salt My Wounds And I'll Keep Saying Thank You  
  
~Kate~ (aka Lizzie)  
  
"I don't know what to do with him anymore. Claire. Ever since the dance, he's been avoiding me." I complain as I continue polishing my nails.  
  
"Well, what happened at the dance wasn't exactly ideal. He was all over McGuire. You-"  
  
"I know. It was so disgusting. I can't believe that Ethan would to that to me." I interrupt as I stop polishing my nails red. Since Ethan hadn't been talking to me lately, who would see them anyway? He was the only one worth primping for and I didn't even have him anymore … even in her body, Kate still got the guy.  
  
"Ethan is a guy. I poor, confused, little boy." Claire tells me as I flip the channel.  
  
"Meaning?" I question her, getting a headache from thinking about it so much.  
  
"Meaning that he's scared. You're into him, he's into you, and he can't handle the thought of commitment, and McGuire isn't making it any easier on him."  
  
"So what should I do?"  
  
"Make him want you. Kate, no offense or anything, but it is sooo obvious that you're totally in love with him. No more wearing your heart on your sleeve. It's time to make him beg, make Ethan come to you." Claire begins as I stop watching the TV and focus all my attention on her.  
  
"Make him come to me?"  
  
"Yeah." Claire answers with a sigh. "Do I have to tell you everything?" She inquires as I nod. "Ugh. Okay. Basically, you flirt around with other guys, you know, make it seem like you're totally over him. Then, you find one guy in particular … one of his closest friends, and work him, you know? Make him and Ethan think that he's the one you want. Then, when you and Ethan get a chance to talk to each other … flirt with him, toy with him a little … tell him that the other guy doesn't compare to him. And then, he's yours." Claire explains with an evil smile.  
  
"Thank you so much Claire," I say as she gives me a weird look. I guess Kate never said thank-you to anyone. "It better work." I add, trying to sound tough and pretend that my momentary memory lapse, of whose body I'm in, didn't happen.  
  
~Lizzie~ (aka Kate)  
  
"Ethan." I call out as he comes running into the living room like a poor little puppy-dog. He smiles, but I give him and irritated look.  
  
"Sorry." He apologizes, giving me another smile.  
  
"Now, where were we?" I ask, as my fingers trace his body. His pulse starts to speed up. 'Yep, I've got him.' I lean in and give him a light kiss, which I know drives him crazy. I pull back and then he tries to return the favor. I shake my head. "Don't you want to go somewhere? It's dreadfully boring over here." I pout as his face falls. I give him a passionate kiss with just the right amount of tongue. "Ready?" I ask. He nods dumbly. 'Like taking candy from a baby … and McGuire thought she actually won. No chance in hell I was going to let her have Ethan. No chance.'  
  
~Danny~  
  
"So is this how you do this problem?" I ask Shannon as she nods, barely listening. I bet if my parents hadn't talked to hers about this tutoring thing, she would back out of it. Truth be told, I don't even see what I did wrong. She didn't want to go to the dance with me and someone else asked me. What was I suppose to do?  
  
I didn't know that Shannon was going to show up. I didn't know that she even still had feelings for me. It's not my fault that Ashlee kissed me and ruined everything. It wasn't even a good kiss … and in one instant, Shannon went back to hating me. I'm still not going to give up.  
  
"It's getting late. I think you should go," Shannon says as if she were indifferent about what happened at the dance.  
  
"I'm sorry." I whisper as she nods and continues to do her Calculus homework. "Shannon. I know you don't believe me, but I wish I'd never gone to the dance. I should've come over here and stayed until you agreed to leave with me." I tell her as she shrugs, not seeming to get the inkling that I was truly sorry.  
  
"I think you should go." Shannon repeats as she looks up at me and puts her Calculus book aside. I take her hand, but she pulls away. "The door is this way." She announces, somehow managing to keep her voice steady, yet cold as ice.  
  
"I love you." I blurt out as she stops and her jaw drops. Shannon looks me directly in the eyes and tears brim in her eyes. "It's too late for that." She mumbles as I tear falls down her cheek. Within seconds, she's back to normal, trying to pretend like nothing happened.  
  
"Words can't describe how much I love you and want to-" I begin, but she cuts me off.  
  
"Go." Shannon says so quietly that I barely hear her. Another tear strays from her eyes. I wipe it away with the quick stroke of my thumb. I leave without another word as I hear the door slam behind me.  
  
~Shannon~  
  
As Danny walks away, I slam the door and sink down into the floor. I bury my face into my hands and remember the first time he told me that. We were at the video arcade with his little cousins and my sister. I had just beaten him in 'Mortal Combat' for the third time and was completely gloating over it.  
  
All of a sudden, he just said it. Out of nowhere it was, "Shannon I love you." I cried then too, but this time it seemed a little different. It meant more than it did the first time because I believe him 100% this time. That's why it was so hard to tell him to go and slam the door. This is what I wanted all along.  
  
I wanted Danny to respect me. I wanted him to respect the fact that I wasn't going to have sex with him unless we were married. I wanted him to respect the fact that I was ready to commit and wanted something real. Now, the timing is all screwed up. Why did he have to say it and mean it now? Why does it mean so much to me? And why can't I get over myself and force myself to run after his car until he recognizes me, stops his car and runs into my arms, like in one of those movies. Why can't my life be a Cinderella story? ~~ 


End file.
